


Another headache

by silentflux



Series: A Day in the Life [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 60damnprompts, Community: gilesxander, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-11
Updated: 2008-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/pseuds/silentflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons and weddings ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another headache

_**FIC: Another Headache, BTVS, FRT, Giles, Xander**_  
 **Title:** Another headache  
 **Author:** Andrea/[](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/profile)[ **silentflux**](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
 **Pairing/character:** Giles, Xander - preslash  
 **Rating:** FRT  
 **Prompt:** Day 5 - "Wedding"  
 **Notes/Warnings:** for [my Giles challenge](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/tag/challenge:+60damnprompts) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/60damnprompts/profile)[**60damnprompts**](http://community.livejournal.com/60damnprompts/) where you write 60 days in the life of a character. Here's [Day 1](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/85759.html), [Day 2](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/111570.html), [Day 3](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/131915.html), and [Day 4](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/132425.html). You may want to read them before this fic for a better understanding, but it's not necessary.

Set post Chosen, so there are spoilers for it. This is tiny, but I could so see this happening... so I wrote it *g*

 **Summary:** Demons and weddings ;)

~ * ~

Giles blinked, biting back a moan as the room he was in swam into focus. Why did it always have to be his head? Keeping his eyes mostly shut in case he was being watched, he tested to see if he was bound. No. That was odd. Taking a chance, he sat up and glanced around.

"Giles! Thank God - I mean, I was unconscious and you were unconscious and then I wasn't sure if we were actually prisoners. I mean I haven't heard anything... no one's been around to threaten us and I don't understand that at all! I mean, don't they understand the first rule of kidnapping? Be there to threaten and scare the life out of us when we wake."

"Xander, please," Giles managed, interrupting the stream of babble and rubbing his temples to try and alleviate the pulsing pain in his head.

"Sorry. I'm just bored. I haven't had anyone to talk to or mock for ages." The Head Watcher cold tell Xander was pouting by his tone and tried not to let his amusement slip.

Suddenly, the door banged open and Giles winced, glancing up to see a demon, a full-grown Changeling. "Welcome."

"Umm... hi?"

"Why are we here?" Giles asked abruptly, the pain putting him in no mood for niceties.

"Oh! Did they not explain? Those stupid, brainless idiots. Well, I'm Tay'knor and you're here to witness the binding of the three parents." The Changeling nervously gestured with her hands, skin rippling from light sky blue to dark with her apparent nervousness and annoyance.

"Wait - what?" came the startled reply from Xander. "A binding? It doesn't involve sacrifice or death, does it?"

"No, of course not. It's... a binding. And Jek'lor, the child you returned to us requested your and your mate's presence."

Giles' head shot up at that, eyes widening in surprise. "Mate?"

"What? Giles? No, he's just my friend."

"Ah. Well, that was the child's mistake. But I do hope you have time to remain for the binding since you are here?"

"Ummm... sure."

"Where is here exactly?" Giles asked softly, noticing the odd shimmer in the air and hoping it wasn't due to the knock on his head.

"Oh! It's a pocket dimension. No one will miss you, I swear. Someone will be along to tailor your outfits." She swept out of the room gracefully, door automatically shutting behind her.

"What the hell?" Xander intoned, bewildered.

"Apparently the baby Changeling - Jek'nor? Really likes you. I don't think we're in any danger - they're notoriously neutral."

"See? See? Demon magnet! What the hell?" Giles just smirked and settled back on the comfortable couch. "Wait... what kind of outfits?" And the elder Watcher couldn't hold it back, chuckling relentlessly. "Giles! What outfits to Changelings wear?"

"What makes you think I know?" It wasn't often he had the upper hand like this. It could be fun.

"Giles!"

Oh yes, definitely fun. 


End file.
